The quality assurance of the consistency of radiation treatment delivery with the prescription is a continual concern, locally as well as nationally. The ROB already employs graticules projecting onto all simulator films and all corresponding portfilms. Now a project is being started to overlay differently processed digitized films to increase the quality of information, as well as to decrease the volume of documentation to be retained. The system should be of great interest to inter-institutional studies as well. The project has been on hold until recently because of delays in acquisition of essential hardware. It is progressing rapidly now.